


Resurrection

by Glowmoss



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, this is super old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: In the biting Darkness,the King waits
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Resurrection

He really should have been more careful where he stepping,he should have waited for his group but he was just so dang excited! They had permission to explore one of the small tombs in the vally of kings after asking over and over!

He could hardly contain himself! Picking up his lanturn and bookbag Yugi went deeper into the tomb,it wasn't very big,and had pick axes and old rope hanging from the walls. He pulled out his camra and took a few pictures. Unfortunately they were only allowed to explore the unfinished tomb that was,as he said, left permanently unfinished,but it was better than nothing.

Slipping his camra around his neck he stepped over an old piece of wood and continued deeper into the tunnel and was met with a dead end.

"Aw man,already!" He whined like 5 year old instead of a 16 year old. Yugi was tempted to placed a hand to the smooth wall and run his hand across it,which was something you should never do unless you wanted to either die or get sued by the Ishtars,which was just death disguised as three very Protective Siblings and their teriffying sister.

Yugi felt a shiver down his spine at the thought, Ishizus blue eyes scared the pants off him! sometimes It really did feel like she could see into the future,to be honest he was surpised he didn't run into her on the wa-

"And just what do you think your doing?" Yugi dropped his flashlight and screamed.

"Ishizu! What uh bring you to such a dark and um spooky place?" Mouto laughed nervously as the keeper pulled out an old lanturn.He was going to die right then and there wasn't he?

"I figured as a man of history I thought could trust you enough to see the late tomb of King set,but it seems my judgement was incorrect" she huffed turning from him

"Ishizu! Come on! You know I would ne-ack!" He stepped on his smooth flashlight and lost his balance, stubbling backwards his back hit the smooth wall behind him with a small thud.

"Yugi!" She rushed over to him only for the tomb to shake and rumble. She held her hand over her head to keep fallen rocks from hitting her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean t-OOOOO!" the wall he was leaning on gave way and poor wanna-be archeologist, Yugi Muto fell, with it into the labyrinth of the sleeping Kings.

When he did finally manage to wake up his hands were covered in cuts and nicks. His body felt like he had gotten in a fight with Jounouchi and Honda,at the same time. Not to mention his arm felt like it was broken, running his fingers up and down it gently he could feel that yes! It was indeed broken! And he was in immense pain!

He dug around for his backup flashlight in his bookbag,slipping it off his shoulder he pulled it out took a deep breath. Hopfully it wouldn't be too bad.

Click

"Oh my god!" He turned it off, ok it wasnt as bad as he thought,turns out he just broke his wrist! "Deep breaths Yugi,deep breaths" pulling out the first aid box,which was kinda beat up, he slowly managed to make a sling for his arm,it wasn't great but it would do.

Now all he had to do was leave!  
oh,thats right,he fell...shit.

Clicking on his only light source he looked up at the ceiling,rocks were still shifting as dirt and pebbles fell onto his face,he sneezed.

Standing up he brushed himself off and turned,looking for an exit. To his left sat a massive door way and to his right sat a short path way with a pit at the bottom and small pedestal with something on top of it.

He decided to take his chance with the least threatening looking option. The massive door way that screamed, Enter if you dare!! And yugi did indeed dare. 

The moment his flashlight shone into the room,he was blinded by gleaming silver and gold, a tomb,surrounded by riches sat quietly in the dark Yugi swallowed and pressed forward, he wasn't going to touch it,just a small look to see who he was trapped down here with. 

Scanning the sides of the tomb he saw no name...odd. 

Looking around again he noticed that two small rock plates had been sat on the sides of the tomb,squatting he got a closer look and realized that they were magicians. Drilling the image of the Pharaohs rest place in his head Yugi noticed that one of the eyes didnt quite match the other one,like a ball in a cup or something.

Now that he looked at it, there was a ring,staff,necklace,scale and one other thing that was missing, a triangle. He ran a finger over the outline,completely forgetting that he had cut his hand on the down and leaving a trail of blood on it.

"Crap! They're gunna kill me if they find this!" He paniced wiping the blood off with his shirt.He look around one more time and saw that there was a door,but there wasnt anyway to open it,atleast from his side, "Time to move on to the other room" he power walked away from the resting king and turned to him for a second,bowing lowly "s-sorry for getting blood on you" he whispered as he stood in front of the thin path in front of him. 

Taking a deep breath he slowly made his way across,flashing his light down the into the pit he couldn't even see the bottom! 

"Keep going,dont look down,just keep moving" he inched closer to the pedestal and box, "hm?" On the pedestal sat hieroglyphs. It was bit rough but it spoke something about opening the box and solving a puzzle to receive dark power and knowledge. Screw the dark power! He was bord out of his mind! He wouldn't dare touch anything in the Pharaohs tomb,thats how you end up dead!

It only took him ten minutes to go back on his word, see this was the problem with having ADHD! So screw it! I was most likely that he was going to die down here so he might as well go out with a curse! taking the heavy, gold box he opened it. Golden pieces of something sat inside,Yugi grinned and sat down,oh well,if he died via suffocation,dehydration and or starvation at least he would surrounded by the thing he loved most!

Trying to put a puzzle together with only one hand was difficult, the clinking of the pieces slipping together and falling was therapeutic,relaxing and somewhat hynotizing. His fingers mixed and matched,pushed and pulled for hours upon hours,even when his fingers started hurting he eventually managed to tune out the pain and used his other hand as well.

Click

Oh! He was almost done! All he needed was one last piece! Digging into the box he pulled out the last gold piece,it had the Eye of Horus gleaming back at him,he placed it it without a second thought.

"Done already? Well that was easy...oh! I bet this will fit into that hole in the tomb!!" He got up and quickly made his way across the bridge,no longer scared as he held the upside down pyramid in his left hand and the light in his right hand.

Staring down at the puzzle he gently rubbed his thumb over the eye,something nicked his thumb causing an abnormal amout of blood to spill,filling the eye when it started levitating before letting a void like blast sending him flying into a pile of gold and Silver.

Yugi's flashlight flew out of his hand and landed behind the coffin as the puzzled floated above the tomb, filling it with some sort of dark energy. His heart was pumping so fast! Then it stop,just for a second, once Yugi realized that the coffin was opening.

Ever so slowly the heavy top slid off as and landed on the side. A body rose from the Pharaohs tomb and looked at him with a red glowing eye. Yugi couldn't even move,his wrist hurt so badly and his legs? They felt like static.

Yugi started hyperventilating as the once dead King rose from his grave and slowly moved towrds him,from where he sat on the dusty ground he could see that his body had a few pieces of gold on his arms and ankles along with a chest piece that sat on his shoulders and a crown atop his head. The tight bandages that were wrapped around his body started disintegrating from time taking its toll,leaving most of his body exposed,what should have been a rotting corps looked to be as healthy as Yugi was,thats how Yugi knew he fucked up.

He was only able to scoot backwards before his body locked up, the once dead King pointed a finger,no they were basically talons, at him and grinned at him a smile that literally reached his ears,showing off a rows of inhumanly sharp teeth; With his two glowing red eyes,the eye of horus glowed brightly on his forehead nearly blinded him.

With his back to the wall Yugi prayed to every God,Deity,demon in every mythology he knew of as the king reached out to him. The glow of his flashlight behind the Pharaohs back showed Yugi just how terrifying the King was, as a few strips of bindings covered the left half his face along with his hips and everything below it some strands even floated next to him,like snakes waiting their masters order.

The King snapped his fingers and the cloths lunged out,wrapping themselves Yugis wrists,ignoring his sharp cries,if anything, the Pharaoh seemed to smile at his pain.

The reborn king placed a cold hand to Yugis face checking him like a buyer at a slave market would do before his hands started to warm up he ran his hand through his hair,pulling lightly at it before letting it go, then the king did something unexpected.

He pressed their lips together.

Yugi panicked as razor sharp teeth nipped at his lip and he started to struggle,big mistake. The revived King narrowed his red eyes and gripped his wrists,punchering them with his talon and slamming Yugi onto the cold ground,breaking both his wrists. He leaned down twords Yugis ear and pressed a light kiss there before opening his mouth,revealing a monstrously long tongue that didn't belong in a humans body.

"Wh-who ar-" he couldn't speak anymore! Why couldn't he talk?! His body felt cold as he started losing feeling throughout his body. The cloths wrapped around the kings head quickly started unraveling,revealing a head of hair that matched Yugis own before he dropped Yugis quickly freezing body onto the ground.

The used to be dead man backed away for a moment,holding out his hands,the talons were gone and the ear spliting smile was a normal,human smile and his teeth were flat. But in his hand he held a small golden rod with a wicked point at the end. The clothing let go of Yugis useless wrists and the King slowly made his way twords him,pointing the rod at him with a smile that looked way to much like his own.

That when Yugi realised that the revived king planned on killing him. With that thought in mind yugi started crawing away,but he should have know he wouldn't get far. Yugi managed to get three crawls in before his wrists screamed at him to stop and the Pharaoh took a large step,pointing to the end of the room.

Then it hit him,the Pharaoh could have killed him right then and there,but he was giving him a chance to live? No it felt more like a game,a really unfair game.

Three crawls for him

One step for the king 

Thats how it went for what seemed like forever until Yugis body gave into pain and the adrenaline wore off. He could hear the steps of the King get closer and closer before he stabbed the tendons in his legs. Making Yugi cry out in a silent scream,he tried to stand up using one of the old pillers as support.

The moment Yugi stood up completely the king pointed at him and said something with Yugis stolen voice.  
"P E N A L T Y"

"G A M E"

All the symbols of Horus in room the pointed their judging eyes on Yugis bleeding form, when a pike of shadows impaled Yugis chest from behind. He wheezed up blood, as it dripping in the shadows void,light fading in his eyes,Yugi noticed something at the end of the pike sticking out of his now bleeding chest. Something small and glowing,was this? his soul? He reached out for it,mutely gasping before his body slumped over.

The King took the soul in one hand and the puzzle in the other and smiled his stolen smile.

Dark powers and knowledge for freedom,a fair trade if you ask him. laying the empty body in the empty tomb the shadows placed the top back in its rightful place as he swapped clothing,now wearing a bloody,begi vest the king fused the soul and puzzle letting it float next to him he made the door open in front of him and vanished into the darkness. 

After all it had been a long time since he'd seen the sun.


	2. Eternal

The king looked out the window of the plane, he was being sent home, back to japan,far away from giant dunes and hidden secrects, which was fine by him,he had always wanted to explore the world in his original life. Once he landed he was greeted by his only family as the old man rushed him home, asking him how his trip was and if he really was ok.

"Granpa,please,I'm fine! I just sprained my wrist is all" the king said with a stolen smile, "but we really should get home,I have school in the morning" He said with stolen memories as he hailed a taxi to take them 'home'. 

It was such a lovely little place too, an old game shop with toys scattered everywhere along with gotcha machines and other old games that only collectors would buy. He looked into the fridge, basically empty, unless you count a bitten into cucumber and some a small honey jar, food. Oh dear,what a poor vessel he stole-excuse him- won,was the proper term. The souls grandfather peeked in the fridge and rushed out,saying something about his poor starving granson!

Kicking off his shoes he sat down on couch and snapped his fingers. The millennium Puzzle appered from thin air as it floated quietly in front of him. He could feel the soul sitting before him,emotions such as confusion and fear bounced off the puzzles insides. Poor little soul,it really was pathetic,humming a sad little note as it sat in the never ending darkness of the golden item. He really should find something to hang it around his neck with,snapping his fingers again a black chain materialized from the shadows of the room and turned silver. Fitting itself through the hoop atop the pyramid the Pharaoh happily hung it around his neck,it felt right, and just slightly heavier due to the lost little spirit inside him.

It had earned the right to the dark magic and knowledge rightfully so but it had also entered the sacred tomb of the Pharaoh,and that in itself should have been instant death,but he wanted to walk the earth again,wanted to live out the life he never could before a certain series of unfortunate events occurred, so he challenged him to a game. If the poor little soul could make it to the door way in three crawls with out using his feet,then he could leave with his body intact,but seeing as the soul did not, well thats what he called a penalty game.

Little soul had lost and forfeited his body and memories to him,taking the Pharaohs place in the tomb back in Egypt. Pharaoh could have easily just fed the body to the shadows,he still could! But it was always good to have a back up,just in case~

Swinging his legs back and forth he dug into his tight,blue jeans pocket and pulled out a stack of cards. Duel monsters hmm? Ah yes,the little soul seemed very fond of the game. Pulling a card out he was met with a rather familiar looking face.

The dark magician

Oh Mahad,he truly was the best servant a King could ask for,Loyal to and beyond the grave. The Pharaoh placed the deck down and turned on the t.v. 

"Today is the last day to enter the duel monsters tournament! So you better rush on down quick because the line is getting longer by the second!" He turned it off,maybe he would par take in this silly little event.

He stood up, yes he would! It has been over 3000 years since he had played a game with someone! 

Pharaoh left his new home with money in his pocket and a goal in mind.

To beat the hell out of every human who dare cross his path

He hummed a song he remebered his,and by his he means Pharaohs, father used to hum when he was working late into the desert night,oh how he missed those days.

The walk to whatever Kiba themed stadium was short but the line,oh the line was horrendous! He wasn't going to wait in that, so he did what any good king did. Abuse his dark powers!  
Snapping his finger he pointed it at the next boy in line and muttered something in a twisted language and smirked, closing his eyes,he leaned against a pillar and was able to see through his new mind slaves eyes.

Seems like he hadn't lost his touch,he filled out his name and got an entry card which his mind slave then handed to the Pharaoh once everything was finished. 

"Thats it! We're all sold out!" Loud groans and sighs echoed from the dispersing line along with jealous glares from some people. Pharaoh only stuck his tongue out,mocking them as he entered the stadium. It was loud and crowded and smelled like processed foods,gross.

Finding a nearby officer he asked where the contestants were supposed to be the man in blue pointed to a blocked off area by the stage. After a quick search and pat he was let it,several or so seats sat in the waiting room. The tournament would be starting soon,Pharaoh sat down in one of the chairs and flipped through Yugis deck before the door opened behind him and handful of people entered. He crossed his legs and waited,a short,green haired boy sat next to him while a boy wearing a beani with a tuff of burgany hair dyed purple sat on his other side.

An offical came in and asked if anyone needed a duel disk,Pharaoh was the only hand raised as the duel disk was passed back to him.

"Can you believe it Rex? Some amateurs come so unprepared!" Green hair said to his red head friend.

"Yeah,Noobs are so gunna get crushed" the Pharaoh kept his cool and ran a thumb over the eye of Horus. Pathetic little children sneers wouldn't stop him from beating everyone in this room,he smiled,In fact! He was going to crush everyone! Just like he did so many years ago! Its true what they say,the soul is eternal just as the personality within it!


	3. Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami had many favorite pass times,watching the magical Box known as the T.V, harassing the little soul sealed within the sennen puzzle and tourmenting idiots who thought too highly of themselves! 
> 
> All in a days work for a 3000 year old King!

"And with that, my keltic Guardian wipes out your insect queen" Pharaoh placed his card down onto the duel disk and watched as the little insect childs life points drop to zero. His jaw dropped,as if he couldn't believe someone amateur,defeated him. Pharaoh gave him a grin that radiated power and confedence.

"A word of advice,little ant," he turned his back to the short kid,not even bothering to look at him as Pharaoh walked away, "Never underestimate your foe" the crowd roared at the absolute disrespect as Pharaoh slantured off the stage.

"And Yugi mouto crushes weavile underwood! His next opponent is Rex-" Pharaoh tuned out the spokes man as he wandered the areana before walking back to the waiting room,No one was there. Sitting in one of the chairs he stretched his legs out.  
Oh? The little soul was waking up! It had been alseep all morning.

"Good morning,lost one" Pharaoh said, the soul hummed at his voice, "you've been sleep for some time,perhaps its time we met hm?" Pharaoh closed his eyes and felt the shift of his mind being pulled into the puzzle. The darkness manifested into a massive room,his old one before he died.

A room with smooth stones floors with sand in the cracks,a large bed made from imported sheeps wool and silk draps flowed with a breeze from the massive window with a view of the gold dunes with a tiny oasis in the distance. His bed flurished with pillows and blankets softer than silk,just like he remebered it! The moment he stepped into his old room his clothing changed to that of his old outfit of when he used to rule the sands.

He snapped his fingers and the soul appered in front of him,it hummed,rather shy but curious.

"Oh? You want to know where you are? Your in my soul room,lost one" the tiny purple soul brushed against his fingers.

"...My name? You may call me Yami,you haven't earned the right to know my name yet,you little intruder" the lost ones soul weaved in and out of Yamis fingers, "...why? Oh you naughty little thing," he grinned suddenly squeezing it tightly in his fist, "Because I am the God king and I do as I please,you disturbed my resting ground and you paied the price" he let it go and it floated onto his lap,shaking and squivering,good, a pet needs to know its place.

"...you? You want a name? How bold of you! I'll think about it" Yami tapped his chin, gold rings brushing up against his skin,making light tinking sounds, "what about-" a hand shook Yamis body,opening his red eyes,he was met with an offical wearing pitch black shades. 

"Its time for you duel,mister Mutou" Yami sighed and popped his fingers,time to embarrasse more children! He thought with a grin as he made his way outside.

"Alright folks! Its duel you've all been waiting for! Rex raptor vs Yugi Mouto! Duelist ready? Set? Draw!" 

"I place raptor warrior in attack mode and alph dino in attack mode and end my turn" 

A dinosaur? Oh those were closely related to the dragons,hmph. 

"I place keltic Guardian in defense and set two cards down to end my turn" 

"Defence wont get you anywhere kid! Attack Raptor warrior, eat his discount link!" 

Yami didn't flinch at the lose of his life points,this duel was already over the moment the second faze started. Looks like he was playing agaisnt another idiot who thinks power can trample over everything. Yami smiled and placed a monster card in play,oh sweet summer children,so naive.

The duel was over in under a few turns. After traps,magic and monster cards were played Yami finally finished it.

"I use the spell card,monster reborn to bring back my Undead Queen from the grave,after sending her to the grave yard so many times her attack now rises up to three hundred more points, now then my Queen attack his kid dino king and wipe out his life points!" And with a simple command it was over.

"We have a new region champion! Yugi motou wins once again!" The crowd cheered with excitement as a helicopter flew in from over head.

Yami put his hands on his hips as his hair whipped around wildly,he held onto his cards tightly as the tall male dressed in a white suite jumped from the helicopter,Yami couldn't keep the smile off his face at the sight!

Seto Kiba had made his appearance.

Oh Set had truly found a lovely incarnation! It looked just like him 3000 years ago!

"Congrats on winning the tournament Yugi,I'm surprised you showed up considering that near death experience" kiba sneered handing the shorter boy a small hold trophy. Oh?! It seems Set's reincarnation needed to be taught a lesson or two! Tightning his grip on the gold trophy Yami raised it above his head,making the crowd cheer and shout happily!

Before he smashed it to the ground shattering it,the crowd gasped.

"I wouldn't call that stick of fake gold painted Stick a trophy,Seto" Yami took the mic from the announcer, "In fact,the only way I could forgive you for trespassing on my soul is that we have a rematch,after all,you did disrespect me in my own home,I think its time I return the favor" Kibas eye twitched every so slightly as leaned into his mic in the coller of his jacket,the helicopter back away,higher into the sky.

"Revenge Yugi? I didn't think you were the type," he hissed,opening his titanium case and pulling out a certain stack of cards, "but I'll be more than happy to humiliate you on national television!" 

Yami grinned and shuffled his deck,oh it reminded him of all the execution duels he had watched Set preform.

"Come then! Let's recreate that ceremonial duel we used to do So long ago!" He dropped the mic and pulled out a hand of cards.

"First of all I have no idea what your talking about,second of all I hope your ready to lose,midget!"

Yami slapped a hand to his forehead,last thing he needed was for everyone to see his third eye,but for that comment,yami pulled his hand away from his face and gripped the chain of the puzzle.

He would pay dearly

"Oh~ so that how you want to play Set? Let's make this game a little more heart breaking yes?" Yami placed two cards face down and summoned his queens knight in attack mode.

"You have to have a heart to break one Yugi"

Yami laughed,oh Set,even if his soul didn't get completely reincarnated his body,mostly that mouth of his, kept that sassyness!

"Why don't we bet on this duel,Your blue eyes white dragon,for the locations of the Egyptian god cards?" The crowd was loosing their mind. As was someone else,deep in the kings vally a young man nearly spat out his tea and scrambled to get up.

"Ishizu! Odion! We've got a problem!"

Let the contest begin


	4. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lost one is getting quiet bold

"Hey Yugi! I saw you on T.v a few days ago! I can't believe you beat Seto Kiba! Isn't he some really strong duelist?" Anzu asked sitting next to Yami in an empty seat.

"Oh that? Lets just say it was a little revenge" anzu raised a brow.

"Revenge? Thats normally something up Jounochi's ally" odd, Yuugi was normally pretty passive about everything! "Have you been hanging around Jonouchi and Honda?"

"Who? Oh you mean those two?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear! Jonouchi and Honda strutted into class,just in time before the bell rung.

"Ay Yuugi,saw you on t.v! Look at you get'n all famous,stick'en it to da rich folks! I see you've finally manned up!" He nodded.

"T-thanks I guess,yo- hmh!" A sharp pain suddenly ran across his head and he put his head down.

"Yuugi? Do you need to go to the nurses" he waved her away with a smile.

"N-no I'm good,You should get your seat," he pointed to the teacher while holding his head, "class is starting"

Yamis grip on his forehead tightened and he struggled to pay attention and write at the same time. The lights were too bright,the scribbling was too loud, everything hurt all of a sudden! Why did it hurt?! This wasn't normal!

He gripped his chest and struggled to breath properly,sweat was starting to roll down his forehead and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

When he opened them again he was outside of his soul room facing a door,it was opened slightly,he could hear the sound of wooden blocks clacking together and the sound of plastic hitting against something else inside. Pushing the door open he stepped inside,the lost soul was in his room trying to pry open a memory album. Yamis eye twiched,so this is what was casuing so much damn pain!

"And just what do you think your doing? Little Game?" He hissed,Game looked up from the album.

"I-I got bored while I was waiting for you! And I just felt like I needed to come here" oh? He had found his voice! Yami grinned,ok then,maybe little game would be fun to play with!

"Your giving me a massive headache by shifting around in here," he said,taking him by the chain and lifting him up,he was wearing brown rags,something slaves wore in Yamis time, "you go into my room now and wait there,I'll deal with you later"

"Your not mad?" Yami smirk and pulled the chain,now chest to chest,nose to nose he kissed him "!" Yami easily took the book from his once tight grip and pulled away,snapping his fingers the album disappeared.

"As I said,I'll deal with you later,behave while I'm gone" Yami rose his head blinked,his teacher was looking at with a worried look in his eyes.

"Are you ok ? Motuo-san? Do you need to be dismissed for the day?" Yami shook his head and opened his mouth but the door slamming open in front of him stopped him.

"Actually,he would," Seto kiba looked down at the shorter boy, "you.me.roof.now"

Another grin spread across Yamis face,oh his cheeks were starting to hurt with all this grinning!

"I don't know who let you in here but-" kiba sent a sharp glare towrds the teacher, he meeped and said something about yuugi being absent for the day.

"Well aren't I mr.populare today?" He stood and followed Seto to school roof,a small dueling stage had been set up.

"Enough chatter,lets get this over with! I have a meeting and I dont intend on being late,my move, I place one card face down and Place X cannon in attack mode and end my turn"

"Oh? Isn't X cannon a machine type? I hear you can-" yami held his head,he could feel the puzzle heating up on his chest,something was trying to escape!

"Whats wrong? Is your undeniable defeat already crushing you?" Yami shook it off and placed two cards face down.

"Just a little migraine,Im sure you understand all about those,I summon queens knight in attack mode and end my t-turn"

"I hope you can concentrate,because your going to need it, X cannon,destory his queens knight!"

"I active my trap card-humh!" His head felt like it was splitting.

"Hey,if you need to go to hospital then go,I still need you alive so can destory you later"

Yami didn't hear a word Kiba set,he just wanted the pain to stop and!

Oh!

It stopped.

' _What are you doing?_ ' Yami nearly dropped his cards.

"Game? What the- how did you?" Yuugi had somehow escaped the puzzle and was floating ever so quietly next to him.

"Some time today Yuugi?" Seto tapped his foot.

"Sorry about that,It seems my headache is gone,now I activate my trap card,Mirror force and send your attack back at you"

' _Woahhh_ ' Yuugi awed

"I active my trap card,Enchanted Wall,this allowed me to cancel out any magic or trap card aimed at my monster,now X cannon destory his queens knight!"

"I don't think so Kiba! I active my trap card,black hole,which absorbes your attack! I place one monster card on the field and sacrifice my two monsters to summon the dark magician! Say hello to Kiba, mahad its been a while" kibas eye twiched.

"You really do love that card Yugi,I'd almost say your obssessed with it"

"Like you and your blue eyes? Oh speaking of it I think I left her somewhere under my bed, maybe I should go get an unofficial blue eyes to keep her company" Yami could see the blue fire in Seto's eyes.

 _'He looks pretty mad,are you sure you should be teasing him_ ' Yuugi asked,he didn't like that burning gaze the taller man had. And while it was true that Yami shouldn't be toying with the mans emotions but he was having fun! He wondered what was going through the brunettes head.

* * *

_"I-I can't believe it! Yugi motuo has just defeated Seto Kiba in game of duel monsters!" Yami walked up to seto and pointed at his deck. Seto hissed but showed him his entire hand,he knew what Yuugi wanted,his blue eyes._

_Yami reached for the third card but stopped and aimed higher twords setos neck,in one unnaturally fluid motion Yami opened setos necklace._

_"What an adorable blue eyes,I'm sure I could give it a good hom-" kiba snatched his necklace away._

_" **Don't you ever touch my necklace again** " he spat with such venom it almost burned Yami's hand._

_"Im only teasing," he said taking a single blue eyes before he turned to back to the young business man, "thank you for the card Seto,Granpa will be happy to know he got his card back_ "

The bell rung and Both Yami and Yuugi blinked away the memory.

' _Come on,just give him his card back! Its already after school_!' Yami scoffed and tuned out whatever Kiba was saying.

"And why should I give a rats ass?"

 _'Come on please! I promise to entertain you_!' Oh? Yami sighed and pulled his cards off the field,shuffling through his deck he found a single card and held it out,Kiba looked at him.

"Just take your over hyped dragon already,I'v got more important things to do" he placed the card on the ground and turned to leave.

He had somwthing more interesting to play with now!

Seto watched as the weird punk goth kid left the roof top,he swore he could hear the sound of chains rattling.


	5. Magic

Sitting inside His soul room Yami pondered of what he should have his slave do? A promise was a promise and Yami intended for him to keep it.

"So? What do you plan on doing? Little Game? Go on,entertain me" He crossed his legs,looking at Yugi was a raised brow.

Yuugi scratched at his face and Yami narrowed his purple eyes. 

"You lied to me,didn't you?" He hissed Yuugi shook his head,Chain rattling coldly agaisnt his skin.

"Thats not it! I know what I want to do but," he blushed, " it's just that I don't have any music and um im sure you kinda of tired of playing games all day" a dance? That could be worth watching. With a snap of hid fingers two gold rings on either of Games Fingers appered,attached to them sat purple,silk. Upbeat music started playing from everwhere and a plate of fruits appered.

"There,Now dance" game started out with unsure movement,trying out what fit with the music and what didn't. Before long he was moving across the smooth sand flood with the elegance of a street dancer, tossing his hands above his head he clapped to beat,moving his feet across the sand on the floor, jumping and spinning,twirling with elegant back bends that near touched the foor before he ended his dance with a knee in front of Yami.

"S-so? How was t-that?" Yugi asked out of breath.

"It was cute, little game consider me entertained" yuugi grinned,chain brushing against his chest.

"So how do you do it?" Yuugi asked taking a grape off the vine Yami had summoned. Yami gave Yuugi a light glare and finished off the rest of the vine himself.

"You really need to be more specific,vagueness is a bad trait"

"Everytime you snap your fingers something happens,how do you do it?" Yami smiled and pointed at his own forehead.

"The shadows do my bidding and I feed them the souls of the wicked and unholy" he said with a devious looking grin on his face.

"O-oh! That's...something,what else can it do? Besides...you know...kill people?" He scratched his hips and sat at the foot of the bed.

"I can make them do whatever I want" he said twirling something shadowy around his fingers. 

"Even outside the soul room?" Yami stopped spinning it when suddenly they were in the real world.

"Where are we going?" Yuugi asked from Yamis side as they desended the stair case of their home.

"To go get into trouble! What else?" Putting his mind back into his body Yami opened his violent red eyes "Bye Granpa! Im going up to the store be back soon!" Yami lied walking the opposite way of the gas station. 

_'So,you just hope to find trouble by walking around all night_? Seems like a waste of time to me' Yugi asked as the street lights above them went out everytime they walked past them only to flicker back on after they passed

"There's always trouble In domino and you've been acting rather cheeky after getting back your body,if you dont shut that mouth of yours up," yami grabbed yuugi by the chain and pulled him close,nose to nose close, "I'll shut it up for you,or I could just rip it to shreds and leave you as that floating blob of soul you were before,your pick" he threatened with a smile the wasn't fully sain.

 _'S-sorry_ ' yuugi muttered quietly as they walked together and randomly turned into a ally, they eventually came across a man who had red...splats across his face and clothing. In one hand he held a gun and he seemed to have difficulty walking and seemed...unstable.

"Perfect," Yami smiled and walked up to the man, "hello sir! Would you care to see a magic trick?

Neither of them got back home till late in the night.

* * *

"Wasn't that fun Lost one?" Yami sighed,flopping ontop of his bed,yuugi floated next to him.

' _You killed atleast four people_!'

Yami grabbed the chain and pulled the ghost up, "Remeber who your talking too,I gave you your voice,I can just as well take it"

" _Whatever_ " oh? Copping an attitude were we? When Yami was still in power he could have this child execute. 

"You seem to have cobwebs for brains, so I'll make it known right _here_ and _now_ ," the light in the room started to flicker and the shadows seem to move,swirling into jagged forms,biting and snapping at Yuugis body.It was like watching a snake charmer, " **I own you,this body and your soul** " the eye of horus was a blinding white light among the pitch darkness, " **Your entire exsistance is mine to bend and break and my will, Do you understand, little Game?** " The shadows gripping the small ghosts body, " **I can very well snuff out your meager candle of a soul at any time** " and squeezed out a weak-

' _Ye-yes_!'

-before releasing him. The lights stopped flickering and the shadows returned to their rightful places,all save for one. Yami used the black tendril to raise his games chin up,this back talking would end now,he wanted them at eye level.

"Yes _**what**_?"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes Master and yes sir are the only things i want to hear from you,do I make myself clear?" Yuugis face deflated in fear and sorrow,it made Yamis lips curl upwards. Thats it,thats the face he remebered seeing when they first met. Absolute despair! It was such a perfect look on his face!

' _Yes sir_ ' Yami patted him on the cheek

"There was that so hard? Now then,help me clean the gore off me,I think I stepped on someones eyes"

Yuugi quietly followed,not wanting to get into any more trouble as he helped his master,clean himself of the brutal shadow game the two had played. After all,who was he to bite the hand that fed him although,in the back of Yuugis mind,he wonder where that album went.

Maybe one day,if he was brave enough,he'd go looking for it,deep within confines of his owners mind.


	6. Ghost

When Yami had fallen asleep,Yuugi sat next to the unknown king. As an apparition he didn't need to sleep nor eat,which kinda sucked. There wasn't much to do inside the puzzle,unless he wanted to be reverted back into a formless blob of soul. Yami had taken his human form away so that he wouldn't cause any more headaches.

Looking around the room he started fiddling with the many plushies if some card game called ' _duel monsters_ ' it was really cool! He liked the pink blobby thing,the one that looked like pepto bismol and a ditto combined!

' _Hmm M-marshmelon? Sounds chewy_ ' he put the card to the side and started looking through the large deck when he came across it. A beautiful black and red dragon,it had powerful fangs and wicked looking claws along with a nasty glare to complete the look,it was love at first sight!

Sitting criss cross apple sauce style, Yuugi sat on the table,letting the moon light gleam against the cards slick covering.

' _Gandora X, the dragon of demolition hm_?' It could destory every card on the battle field then it would self destruct? It was shame you couldn't keep it on the battle field,it was such a lovely dragon too! More so than Kaibs Blue icy dragon or whatever he called it.

Putting the dragon aside he dug around some more until he came across a duo of very precious cards.

The male and female black magician,Yuugi nearly dropped them! But he knew if he had then Yami would drown him in unchecked anger! Ever so gently and ever so carefully he placed the two in the center of the table, away from him and any thing that might spill on them.

He continued flipping through the cards putting aside the ones he liked for example he'd come across another pair. The silent swordsman and Silent magician! Both grew as the battle dragged on,if delt with the right hand these two could create some wicked combos!

.

.

.

Not that he'd be playing or anything,well unless Yami said so but he was fine with just watching! 

Putting the cards down back in a neat little pile Yuugi floated up to the window. The moonlight shone it like a spotlight with the sound of rain drops gently tapping against the glass Yuugi watched the raindrops roll down and the lights of cars roll past in the unfocused distance. If only all his nights were like this.

Usually when he ' _rested_ ' he would hear things. The sounds of pained gasping and the sound of something dragging across the ground then pain,mind shattering pain all around his chest. It wasnt every night he felt it but it happened often enough to remind him that 'I'm still here'.

Yuugi ran his finger over the window, the feeling of water was feint on his ghastly fingers. Yuugi looked at the clock,11:53 the sun would be rising in a few hours. 

' _Hm_ ' Yuugi floated over his masters body watching his chest rise and fall,blond bangs tickling Yamis nose,Yuugi wasn't brave enough to move it.

Yuugi moved backwards,looking at the pale white ceiling with mild interest as he let his mind wander. _'I wonder,how far can I go?_ ' He'd never been farther than a few feet from the puzzle and he was board out of his mind! 

Taking an airy steps twords the door Yuugi gripped the doorknob and turned it but at the same time his hand phased through it,only turning the nob halfway but enough to open it anyways.

Oh! Well then! Let the journey begin! Stepping out into the cold hall way Yuugi made his way down stairs. The game shop was pitch black save for the light coming from the street lights that bore through the six pained window in the front of the store.

Sitting next to it Yuugi propped one knee up and rested his head on it,from here he could see the towering sky scrapers of Domino city,the highway with yellow and red lights rushing past.

He felt empty,it wasn't a bad feeling nor was it good. He just felt nothing,maybe this is what contentness,if that was even a word, felt like. If he could stay like this,bathing under the yellow street light and watching cars rush by on wet concrete he would. Every day of every night he could come down here when his world was upstairs asleep and watch the universe drift along. Not moving,not thinking, just him and his tiny existence.

How wonderful life would be if this moment could just last forever and ever

And ever

And

Ever

.

.

.

.

.

Over the skyline,the sun was starting to rise and Yuugi was called back to the puzzle.


End file.
